Gone
by MrsCreedy
Summary: Repost: Alternate a scene and the ending for the episode ‘Gone’


Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own SVU or its characters

Summary: alternate a scene and the ending for the episode 'Gone'

He had never seen her cry before. This case had gone from bad to worse in less than 24 hours. They had no body, a security tape, and now are they had lost their star witness.

"I told Jason everything was going to be alright!" she sobbed. He could see her reflection in the window. Her cheeks were red and wet, and her eyes glassy moved frantically, trying to stop the tears. She was hurting and he wanted nothing more the to comfort her, but worried if he did she would feel he had stepped the boundaries, and he didn't want to upset her more. There was no telling how she would react if he did embrace her at this moment. He felt that maybe if he did hold her right now he would be taking advantage of her in her vulnerable state.

"He's probably dead or...who knows!" She turned to face him.

"Casey, you don't know that." He said trying to calm her, " What we need to found out is how they found him?"

"What does it matter? We don't have a fucking case without him, Cragen!" She shouted, and he stepped closer to her. Was he really going to try and hold her, right now?

"All we have is some video tape with gaps in it, the jury is not going convict on that alone. What am I going to do?" She now seemed to be addressing herself. Her hand met her forehead and her legs became wobbly, " God damn it, what am I going to do?" Tears rolled freely down her face, her very beautiful face. His hand met the small of her back and he pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest without hesitation. She closed her eyes to show she felt content. He rubbed her back in a calming way, and whispered, " It's going to be okay. I'll make sure that those bastards don't walk. " He tilted his head down and he stared at the top of her head as he listened to her sobs start to fall silent. She abruptly titled her head upward and her lips almost touched his. He froze with her so close to his face, her eyes looking into his, He prayed to god to give him the will not to make a move on her.

"I have to tell the DA," She said still looking at him. 'Thank you God!' He thought, and then told her, " I'll go with you."

"Thank you," She said as she moved away from him. He nodded and followed her out of the room.

**************************************************

Casey sat at the bar and sipped her drink with a smile on her face. She was celebrating winning her case, and putting those monsters who killed Jason behind bars for life. Don Cragen sat down next to Casey and said, " Congratulations Casey."

"What are you doing here? You don't drink," Casey asked looking at him.

"Doesn't mean you should be celebrating by yourself." He said. She smiled at him, " I couldn't have done it with out you. Thank you for comforting me, I know that was a little uncomfortable for you, but I needed it."

"Casey, I'm not heartless, I know when people are hurting, I just didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you in a vulnerable state."

"You would never do that." she said sliding closer to him and placed a hand on his thigh, leaning in she said, " As comforting as it is that you didn't take advantage of my being vulnerable I still wished you would have kissed me when I gave you the chance." He swallowed hard. What was she saying? That she wanted him to kiss her in that moment when his face was so close to hers? He had to make sure she knew that she was asking.

"Casey..." He started, but she leaned in even closer so that she lips were less than an inch away from his and she whispered, " Please don't make me wait anymore." Her eyes locked on his begging him to do what she asked. Don was tired of waiting too, and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled her off her stool onto his lap and pushed his tongue into her mouth, and where it met hers in a tango. His hand moved from her back to cup her left breast. Casey moaned into his mouth when he did so. It felt good to finally have her in his life has not just someone he worked with.

He reluctantly broke the kiss and said, " We should move this to somewhere more private. My place isn't far from here."

"You mean the workaholic Captain has a home and doesn't live at the Precinct?" Casey teased. He chuckled and nipped at the flesh of her neck, " I never have anyone to come home too."

"I think I can fix that." She said, and kissed him hard before they headed to his car and then to his apartment.

Author's note: I just thought this is how the episode should have went.


End file.
